Color Me
by SideriaSleep
Summary: Take out your crayons, color the world.' Little Sora gets a new box of crayons.


Title: Color Me  
Author: SideriaSleep  
Diclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of its' characters. I just play with them.

* * *

Mommy bought me a box of crayons today. I smiled 'cause I know she was thinkin' 'bout me after work.

She has to work for a long time – almost forever – during the day, and then she came home and she gave me some crayons. I told Daddy I needed some more, so he musta told Mommy.

I can count 'em all too! There's one, two, three, four, eighteen, seventy-five, apple juice, shiny, twelve!

I spilled them onto the floor 'cause now I'm gonna draw a picture for Mommy and Daddy. 'Cause I love 'em.

I closed my eyes and picked out one: Blue!

Just like mine and Mommy's eyes.

And the ocean, 'cept Mommy says my eyes are prettier than the ocean, and I told Riku and he said she's right, but he thinks that they musta come from the ocean 'cause they're the same color.

Ok, next one; Yellow!

I'm gonna draw Selphie with this 'cause her favorite dress is yellow. She told me I can't fight with her when she's wearin' that dress 'cause she don't wanna get it dirty.

But sometimes we do anyway.

I got Gold this time.

One time Daddy bought Mommy a gold bracelet and she cried.

I asked her what was wrong, but she said she was cryin' 'cause she was happy. I don't get that, 'cause I thought people only cried when they was sad, but she said when people was really-really happy they cried.

Ooh, Red!

Like Kairi's hair. I 'member when she moved here with her uncle, me an' Riku went to go meet her, and now we're all bestest friends!

I made Kairi a necklace out of shells yesterday, and she said she'd keep it forever.

She said that when we all go to school next year she'll wear it.

Oh! I got my favorite color: Orange!

I like Orange 'cause it makes me think of when the sun goes down an' me an' Riku sit on the Paopu tree and watch it.

One time my Mommy made a picnic for all of us an' we went an' watched it all together.

Daddy said that it was something he'd never forget.

Now I gots Pink!

Like Tidus' cheeks when Selphie talks to him.

I think that's funny, 'cause then he tries to act all tough when we tell him 'bout it.

Sometimes Tidus comes to watch the sun with us, but only when he doesn't have to take care of his puppy.

He named it Mr. Oink, and I think that's funnier than Tidus turning pink.

Oh, I got White.

I can't use that 'cause the paper's white, well not anymore, but it was white.

I feel sorry for this crayon, 'cause I don't have any colored paper so I can use it. It'll just be my special crayon then, 'cause it's like the sand.

The sand right out by the ocean is really white, and only on our Secret Island, so this crayon is gonna be extra-super special!

Hmm, Brown…

A lot of things are brown, like mine an' Daddy's hair, and the wood on the dock that Selphie always sits on.

Wakka goes there too sometimes, an' he always has his blitzball with him. Him an' Tidus play sometimes, and me' and Riku play with them.

Selphie an' Kairi keep score, but I don't think they know how to count very well.

I found Silver!

Riku says that his hair isn't silver, that it's actually made from fishing line 'cause he was created by a evil scientist.

I don't believe him.

His hair's really pretty, an' when it's really bright it's super shiny.

I was playin' with Riku today, an' he said that someday we're gonna get off this island.

I like talkin' to Riku.

I picked up Black, and I know a lot of things that are black!

Mommy's apron is black, 'cause she says it looks cleaner than if she had a white one.

Oh, and Selphie's jump rope is black.

I got hit in the head with it yesterday, an' it hurt real bad. But Mommy got me ice cream, so I got all better.

Sometimes when we all go out into the ocean to play there are little black fish swimming around.

I caught one last week and showed it to Daddy.

He lives in a bowl in my room now, and I watch him swim around.

The Green crayon reminds me of the leaves on the Paopu tree.

The other day a Paopu fruit fell on my head when I was sitting there. I brought it home and Mommy told me all about the legend.

I think I want to share it with all my friends so we'll all be together forever. It's on my table next to Milton my fish.

I think he likes it.

Aww, the last crayon, but it's Purple!

Me an' Riku were trying to figure out words that rhyme with purple 'cause Kairi said there weren't none.

We didn't know any, but that's alright 'cause purple's really pretty anyways.

Like the shells on Kairi's bracelet, and I hope she wears it 'cause I'm gonna make more for me an' Riku so we'll all have one to wear.

I showed my picture to Mommy, and she says it's really pretty, so tomorrow I'm gonna put it up in the cave on the Secret Island so we can all 'member it.

* * *

I know there are grammar mistakes, but keep in mind, Sora is only about 6 years old. No six year old I know speaks prefectly. Reviews would be nice. smile 


End file.
